Unexpected
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: This story starts after the series end - It's a Bridget/Machado story! First Chapter *edited
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is HayHaySpen101. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

**Chapter 1... **

Bridget Kelly stood next to her brother-in-law. She was now ready to tell the truth. After a long time. It was difficult for them. How often Bridget thought they should tell him the truth- only she didn't dare. Because of Macawi.

Her heart was beating into her throat.

Bridget didn't know how to say it, it was incredibly hard, for the fear their hands were ice-cold. With both hands she cupped them to warm up herself a bit.

She sighed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

This wasn't an escape from him. He wanted to give her the time she needed to tell him it. No matter what it means. He swallowed, but said nothing.

Andrew symbolized so much for Bridget. In recent months he has been her life. It was so wrong! He was the man of her lost sister.

Now she swallowed. Bridget watched him very closely. She looked up and watched Andrew, the twin loved the man's eyes. Thus, she found it so incredibly difficult to tell him the truth.

She thought. Should I really tell him? Is it mandatory to tell him?

Andrew was getting impatient. What going here on? What's wrong with her?

It was a Saturday morning. The two had breakfasts together. It was so nice. Have cleared together the kitchen and take the tableware machine on. And now the tension was palpable. Something indefinable was going on. He was afraid.

"Andrew we have to talk."

Bridget made a gesture and together they went into the living room.

Finally she told him the truth. Meanwhile looked him in the eye. She had never seen that face at him. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and betrayal. Bridget gradually got fearful.

Nevertheless, he spoke softly, almost tenderly.

"I would have think about it. Siobhan would never change herself. She was never like you. You both are really twins?"

She nodded and smiled at him slightly and he swallowed a moment and then spoke again.

"The time we both had together was really great and indescribably beautiful. But in spite of everything - Everything built on a lie. A big lie. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, we have slept together! You should have told me. It was a secret, okay. I understand it. But I ask myself, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you! But I don't know how I should tell it to you. I was afraid."

"I have protected you."

"Yeah, Maybe. I just told you something about Bodaway Macawi. The guy who broke into the apartment. He was dangerous. Too dangerous for us all."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw there a little pity.

"Siobhan ... I mean Bridget, I think I fell in love with you. In spite of everything I now need some time for Juliet and me to get over it. I think it's best if you take off for a little time." He put his head to one side and finally just looked at her for a moment.

In her eyes were tears, which made him swallow hard again. "I can understand you. I hope we can build a friendship. "

"Maybe more," he whispered. His gaze was still fixed on her. He suppressed the thought Bridget to take in his arms.

"Your friendship would enough for me."

"Time will show it. I thank you that you were a better mother to my daughter as her own and her stepmother will ever been."

"You don't need to thank me. It's time to pack my things and see where I'm going. Please tell Juliet, she can any time contact me. If you don't lock the phone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nonsense, no. As long as you promise me that the phone bill is not as high fails, like Juliet. I am satisfied and about the number I can reach you at any time then. "

Bridget laughed.

"No, this phase I've been behind me."

She left him, went into the bedroom, sat on the bed, resting her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

What should she do now? To whom should contact?

Should she call Agent Machado? What should she do now?

She let her tears flow freely and noticed Andrew, who stood in the hallway to watch them.

With one bound he was beside her and pulled her into his arms. He did not like to see them suffer so. Even if it was her fault.

She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. With his thumb he gently stroked away her tears and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Finally, he leaned down and lightly touched her lips.

One moment they left it like then pushed him away.

"I think we should leave it until we are sure about our feelings."

"Hmm," he sighed next to her lips, "I think this will be a hard time! I'm addicted to you." He kissed her again easily what they replied only.

"But this was all built on a lie." She looked at him and pushed him away to get up. He stopped a few inches from him are removed.

"Please. Don't make it harder for us than it already is!"

Bridget took her bag and grabbed some of your stuff together what she would need in the near future. Only the question was still whom should they call?

She chose Victor Machado.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **_

**_I don't own nothing _**

**_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

**_No Beta! I've done it alone. Do me a favor and remains friendly!_**

**Chapter 2...**

Bridget says Good bye to Andrew and went out of the Apartment fast. Where she has spent the last few months.

It hurt her in the soul. She had no other choice. Andrew had to know it. But now Bridget stuck in the middle of disaster.

The blond stood down in Park Avenue and dug her cell phone out of his pocket. The only option they could call was Victor Machado. Bridget sighed deep. That would be even more difficult than Andrew to tell the truth.

Bridget touched the dial button. But shortly after she pressed the call away and grumbled something like "Damn. Where are you Malcolm?" He should take her to his apartment. Unfortunately, this thought has a snag. Malcolm had disappeared. This was not his behaviour. Actually. On him you could rely on.

xxxxxxx

Victor Machado has already finished the case. He was glad about it. The case was finished. For him it was a personal matter because of his ex-girlfriend Shaylene Briggs. Victor hoped that Bridget Kelly was well. He has finished with the case.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and there was the name "Siobhan Martin." He sighed. So much tropic for finished.

"Agent Machado how I can help you Mrs. Martin?"

"Hello Agent Machado. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Why? The case is closed"

"It's about my sister...Bridget."

Victor Machado swallowed. He thought that nothing would bring him out of the rest. But so far from it. By the mention of the name Bridget he felt very nervous.

"Is she..." he coughed "Is she alright?"

"Can we later talk about it? We meet at Starbucks, in half an hour in the vicinity of Park Avenue. "

She hung up and ran off. This will be obliquely later. Bridget sighed again.

xxxxxx

About half an hour later ...

"Hello." Bridget smiled shyly on Victor. And gave him his coffee mug. "Hello, Ms. Martin." Victor thanked her. "What's about your sister?" He brought it immediately to the point.

"Let us sit down somewhere and then I'll tell you." The young woman pointing to a bench and slowly ran there and the FBI agent followed her.

When she sat down she looked at him intently and could read in his eyes the fear. So they began immediately and without further ado to tell "I'm Bridget Kelly and no Siobhan Martin."

"What? I mean, excuse me? What?"

"I am Bridget."

"You lied to me all the time?"

"I was afraid because of "Bodaway"and his followers."

Victor took a deep breath in and out slowly.

"That's no excuse. I would have protected you Bridget. And why did you not tell me?" His voice has a bitter taste. Victor was angry with her. But he could understand why her has traded so.

_**Tell me if you like it – or not!**_


End file.
